This is a study of the antitumor effect of active immunization with a tissue culture glioma cell preparation mixed with adjuvant. Patients were randomized to receive immunization with frozen or unfrozen U-251 glioma cells and treated with levamisole, radiotherapy, and BCNU, or treated conventionally with radiotherapy and BCNU.